chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:Music
This page is the complete Soundtrack Listing for Chuck. The theme song is a sample of "Short Skirt/Long Jacket" by Cake, which first appeared in Chuck Versus the Tango. Season One Chuck Versus the Intersect * "Cobrastyle" by The Teddybears featuring Mad Cobra * "Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" by Jet * "A Comet Appears" by The Shins * "Cellphone's Dead" by Beck * "See The World" by Gomez * "Into Your Dream" by Foreign Born * "Any Way You Want It" by Journey * "A Fistful Of Dollars" by Ennio Morricone * "The Missionary" by Martin Brothers Chuck Versus the Helicopter * "Lust for Life" by Iggy Pop * "Don't Make Me A Target" by Spoon * "Gone Daddy Gone" by Gnarls Barkley * "Challengers" by The New Pornographers Chuck Versus the Tango * "Don’t You Evah" by Spoon * "Santa María" by Gotan Project * "Duettino" – Sull’aria" by Mozart * "The General Specific" by Band of Horses * "Slow Show" by The National Chuck Versus the Wookiee * "Yea Yeah" by Matt & Kim * "Wild Girl" by Matt Pond PA * "Fall Into Place" by Apartment * "Gone Daddy Gone" by The Violent Femmes * "Weird Science" by Does It Offend You, Yeah? Chuck Versus the Sizzling Shrimp * "Private Eyes" by Hall & Oates * "Sister In Love" by Envelopes * "Lake Michigan" by Rogue Wave Chuck Versus the Sandworm * "The Weight Of The World" by Editors * "All Right Now" by Bad Company * "Dice" by Finley Quaye * "It Takes Two" by Rob Base & DJ E-Z Roc Chuck Versus the Alma Mater * "Maneater" by Hall And Oats * "Drama Queen" by Switches * "Don’t Look Back In Anger" by Oasis * "Trendsetter" by Goose * "Chelsea Dagger" by The Fratellis Chuck Versus the Truth * "Toxic" by Britney Spears * "Fresh Feeling" by The Eels * "Ain't I been Good to You?" by The Isley Brothers Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami * "My Absent Will" by Meredith Bragg * "Let's Get Crackin'" by Dee Town All-Stars Chuck Versus the Nemesis * "On Sale Now" by Daniel May * "No One's Gonna Love You" by Band Of Horses * "Sugar Assault Me Now" by Pop Levi Chuck Versus the Crown Vic * "Pimp Juice" by Nelly * "Have A Holly Jolly Christmas" by Burl Ives * "Deck The Halls" * "Giving My Love Up To You" by Henry Turner’s Crystal Band * "Oh Come All Ye Faithful" * "I Saw Three Ships" * "Christmas In Hollis" by Run DMC Chuck Versus the Uncercover Lover * "Mexican Hatdance" * "Love On The Rocks" by Neil Diamond * "Ultimate" by Gogol Bordello Chuck Versus the Marlin * "Style" by U.R Penetrators * "Get Away" by Butcher The Bar Season Two Chuck Versus the First Date * "Hip to be Square" by Huey Lewis & The News * "Returning to the Fold" by The Thermals * "Foux Du Fafa" - Flight Of The Concords * "Dropped" by Phantom Planet * "Power of Love" by Huey Lewis & The News * "The Twist" by Frightened Rabbit Chuck Versus the Seduction * "Do You Believe in Love" by Huey Lewis & the News * "At The Checkout Counter" by Billy Martin * "Just Browsing" by Billy Martin * "Love It All" by The Kooks Chuck Versus the Break-Up * "Fake Empire" by The National * "Barracuda" by Heart * "Skinny Love" by Bon Iver Chuck Versus the Cougars * "Beautiful Disaster" by 311 * "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" by The Backstreet Boys * "MMMBop" by Hanson * "Smack My Bitch Up" by The Prodigy * "Tubthumping" by Chumbawamba * "Shop 'til You Drop" by Billy Martin * "Open Late Weekends" by Daniel May * "I Don't Want to Wait" by Paula Cole Chuck Versus Tom Sawyer * "Tom Sawyer" by Rush * "All Out of Love" by Air Supply * "On Sale Now" by Daniel May * "Council Estate" by Tricky * "At the Checkout Counter" by Billy Martin * "The Touch" By Stan Bush * "Sleep Driving" by The Grand Archives Chuck Versus the Ex * "Pumpin' for Jill" by Iggy Pop * "Papa Loves Mambo" by Perry Como * "On Sale Now" by Daniel May * "Time and Space" by The Accidental * "It Makes My Heart Break" by Your Vegas Chuck Versus the Fat Lady * "Keep Yourself Warm" by Frightened Rabbit * "Buildings and Mountains" by The REpublic Tigers * "Libiamo Ne Lieti Calici" by The Verdi Chuck Versus the Gravitron * "Can You Tell" by Ra Ra Riot * "Hot Mess" by Sam Sparro * "Knock Knock" by The Accidental Chuck Versus the Sensei * "New Song" By Data Rock * Don't Worry" by Love as Laughter * "Shake Your Blood" by Probot * "Time and Space" by The Accidental * "It Makes My Heart Break" by Your Vegas Chuck Versus the Delorean * "Montanita" by Ratatat * "Furr" by Blitzen Trapper * "Oh Yeah" by Yello * "Woman's Wear" by Daniel May * "Diamond Hoo Ha Man" by Supergrass Chuck Versus Santa Claus * "Christmas and Me Are Through" by Your Vegas * "Ode to Joy" by Beethoven * "Joy To The World" * "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" * "Jingle Bell Rock" * "I'll Be Home For Christmas" * "Silent Night" Chuck Versus the Third Dimension * "Good Days Bad Days" by Kaiser Chiefs * "Try it Again" by The Hives * "The Final Countdown" by Europe * "Out at the Pictures" by Hot Chip * "Tenderoni (MSTRKRFT Remix)" by Chromeo * "Lost Coastlines" by Okkervil River * "Tales of a Thousand Fears" By Vienne Chuck Versus the Suburbs * "Once in a Lifetime" by The Talking Heads * "I Can See Clearly Now" by Johnny Nash * "Freeze and Explode" by Cassettes Won't Listen * "Fever" by Peggy Lee Chuck Versus the Best Friend * "Been Caught Stealing" By Jane's Addiction * "Momma's Boy" by Chromeo * "Africa" by Jeffster * "Africa" by Toto * "Wannamama" by Pop Levi * "Why Do These Parties Always End The Same Way?" by Benji Hughes Chuck Versus the Beefcake * "Wake Up" by Mackintosh Braun * "Tiger's in the Fire" by Love Grenades * "The Brightest of the Head" by Starfire 59 * Airplanes" by Local Natives Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon * "Signs" by Bloc Party * "God and Suicide" by Blitzen Trapper * "Walk Like an Egyptian" by The Puppini Sisters Chuck Versus the Predator * "Making Love Out of Nothing At All" by Air Supply * "Amazing Life" by Matt Pond PA Chuck Versus the Broken Heart * "Love Game" by Lady Gaga * "Bottle Pop" by The Pussycat Dolls and Snoop Dogg * "Blood Bank" by Bon Iver * "Hearts and Minds" by Matt Pond PA * "Bite Hard" by Franz Ferdinand * "2 Legit 2 Quit" by MC Hammer Chuck Versus the Dream Job * "Highschool Hoodlums" by The Datsuns * "Daddy's Gone" by Glasvegas * "Bite Hard" by Franz Ferdinand * "Around the Bend" by The Asteroids Galazy Tour * "Luisa's Bones" by Crooked Fingers Chuck Versus the First Kill * "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran * "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister * "Shopping for Blood" by Franz Ferdinand * "Here" by Mackintosh Braun * "The EArth Has Lost It's Hold" by Calhoun * "Today I Met the Boy I'm Gonna Marry" by The Crystals Chuck Versus the Colonel * "Creature Fear" by Bon Iver * "Answering Machine" by Malbec * "Team" by Bon Iver Chuck Versus the Ring * "Now We Can See" by The Thermals * "Looking at the Sun" by Gramercy Arms * "Christmas TV" by Slow Club * "3 Rounds and a Sound" by Blind Pilot * "Friday I'm in Love" by The Cure * "Mr. Roboto" by Jeffster Chuck vs. The Music: The Unofficial Chuck Soundtrack This C.D. was released April 10, 2009 The Tracks * 1. Short Skirt/Long Jacket – Cake (Credits) * 2. Into Your Dream – Foreign Born (Pilot) * 3. The Shins – A Comet Appears (Pilot) * 4. Cobrastyle – Teddybears feat. Mad Cobra (Pilot) * 5. Toxic – Britney Spears (Chuck vs. the Truth) * 6. Skinny Love – Bon Iver (Chuck vs. the Break-up) * 7. Fresh Feeling – The Eels (Chuck vs. the Truth) * 8. Chelsea Dagger – The Fratellis (Chuck vs. the Alma Mater) * 9. Tubthumping – Chumbawumba (Chuck vs. the Cougars) * 10. Gone Daddy Gone – Gnarls Barkley (Chuck vs. the Helicopter) * 11. Hip To Be Square – Huey Lewis (Chuck vs. the First Date) * 12. Dropped – Phantom Planet (Chuck vs. the First Date) * 13. Challengers – The New Pornographers (Chuck vs. the Helicopter) * 14. Any Way You Want It – Journey (Pilot) Season Three Chuck Versus The Pink Slip * "Black and Gold by Sam Sparro * "Wait it Out" by Imogen Heap * "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" by Kenny Rogers * "Hold On" by Wilson Phillips * "Backwards Walk" by Frightened Rabbit * "Young Adult Friction" by Pains of Being Pure at Heart * "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor Chuck Versus The Three Words * "Sexy Bitch" by David Guetta ft. Akon * "Oh My!" by The Gray Kid * "Just Like Paradise" by David Lee Roth * "Model Homes" by In-Flight Safety * "That Kinda Booty" by Dem Naughty Boyz * "Here Comes Trouble" by Maino Chuck Versus The Angel de la Muerte * "Bohemian Like You" by The Dandy Warhols * "El Yerbero – Yerba Caliente" by Jesus Alejandro El Nino * "Cafecito ins." by Jesus Alejandro El Nino * "Songozon – Gozando El Son" by the Latin Mambo Orchestra * "Living a Lie!" by Daniel Zott Chuck Versus Operation Awesome * "Got Nuffin" by Spoon * "Space Monkeys" by The Dust Brothers * "Bears" by Sam Isaac Chuck Versus First Class * "Wake Up" by Mackintosh Braun * "Respect" by Otis Redding * "L’amoureuse" by Carla Bruni Chuck Versus The Nacho Sampler * "Amarillion" by Datarock * "Danny Trejo" by Plastillina Mosh * "Merrymaking at My Place" by Calvin Harris * "Rock the Casbah" by The Clash * "40 Day Dream" by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros Chuck Versus The Mask * "Let’s All Die" by Jack Penate * "Can’t Stop Feeling” by Franz Ferdinand * "Astair” by Matt Costa Chuck Versus The Fake Name * "Faces in the Dark" by The Generationals * "A Sleep Be Told" by The Traditionist * "Investigation of A Citizen Above Suspicion" by Ennio Morricone * "Living a Lie!" by Daniel Zott Chuck Versus The Beard * "Bululu" by Jesus Alejandro El Nino * "Dancing with Myself" by Generation X * "Fortunate Son" by JEFFSTER! * "Arroz Con Pollo" by Martin Padilla * "Bedside Manner" by Dawes Chuck Versus The Tic Tac Chuck Versus The Final Exam Chuck Versus The American Hero Chuck Versus The Other Guy Chuck Versus The Honeymooner Chuck Versus The Role Models Chuck Versus The Tooth Chuck Versus The Living Dead Chuck Versus The Subway Chuck Versus TBA External links *Chuck by Marisha, a playlist of Chuck music on Spotify